Through My Eyes
by LovelySpaceyGirl
Summary: A collection of one-shots from my friend Hitan and I. This is us playing a RP game together and things that happen on the side, and this also has Bleach, X-men, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Silent Hill, OC's, Left 4 Dead 1 and 2, and Sonic characters. Enjoy!
1. Havok's Fear

(Thank you for reading! Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Summers a.k.a Havok and his past life. Tina also comes from Silent Hill. So here's a little info. on Havok. He's like one of the prankster in the family, single, parents died in a planecrash when he was little. Sakura, the head of the family and mother, "adopted" Havok and his brother Cyclops a.k.a Scott Summers. His best friend is Banshee a.k.a Sean Cassidy.)

~Havok~

Whistling to myself and walking down the familiar hallway to Space's room. The windows on the stone wall were open to let the Sweden summer wind roll across the air; making me slightly chilled. Light bulbs in one hand, I waited at her door and gave a light tap. When no one answered I cracked the door, making sure no one was inside having "fun" (I've walked in on them having sex once, it wasn't pretty and I ended up getting my ass kicked by Ren). Seeing no one was there, I walked to their bed and set the light bulbs down. Next I went to the wall next to the door, where a huge ladder sat waiting for my use. It was about 25 feet tall, which should in theory reach the ceiling. At this thought I looked up at the light I was changing and reminded myself how much I hated high ceilings. What are they planning on letting in here, a dinosaur? Mini dinosaur maybe, I'm pretty sure even this wouldn't fit a big one. After I set the ladder up I retrieve the box of light bulbs from the bed. The bulbs in one hand, I slowly start making my way up to the light, trying my hardest not to look down. Five steps away...four...three steps...two more...finally I reach the top, exhaling a long breath before nervously taking the cover of the light off to reveal the broken light bulb. Twisting the bulb I take it off of the holder, and place it in my pocket for the time being. The new bulb in place, I look down briefly and take in a nervous breath. So far down...closing my eyes tightly, I purposely make myself forget the situation I was in, and was about to make the shaky decent. Feeling vibrations on the ladder, I reopen my eyes and regretfully look down. The ladder had become unstable, and was starting to rock violently. Desperately I tried to find a way to stop it, but inevitably it toppled over, and I grabbed onto the light for dear life. Shit...this was not happening...this light was NOT made to hold someone with my generous..ness...I look up at the light I clung to and then at the ground. The ground seemed to grow farther and farther away, and visions of water filled my mind...

"HELP!" I screamed, maybe someone is walking by...someone might hear me... "SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" voices began to fill my head..._Just let go Alex...let go...and join us...we're waiting for you..._Panicking, I look around, praying the voice wasn't who I thought it was. Memories...my life...flashes...

**"Scott! You need to take your brother and drop down immediately!" Our father ordered. Scott held my hand tightly as he swung the planes door open. We were the last survivors of whatever hit the plane, and the controls had died. Quickly the plane was spiraling downward. Farther away from us, our mother held her shaking hand to her lips as she began to sob. Did she know this was the end of her..? Did she know how much I would miss her...? My voice broke.**

**"M-mommy?" I whispered. Scott was behind me, quickly preparing the parachutes. He looked from me, tears in his eyes, and then to our parents. Ready to leap, we hugged our parents one last time, and in my ear I heard the comforting whisper of my mother..."We'll always love you and your brother, Alex. Don't you ever think any other way..." The water was coming up fast, flying plane bits coming to try and separate me and Scott. But no matter what, I wouldn't let go of his hand. And until we were safe inside a warm castle of an Island in Sweden, I still wouldn't.**

Tears filled my eyes. Sakura may be able to resurrect, but can she heal what's shattered? My sweaty hands began to lose grip of the light and I heard it creak. This would end one way or another, and it would end where it began.

"Havok?" at first I couldn't believe it, could the timing be so perfect? The familiar voice seemed close.  
>"In here! Help!" The fear bubbled up inside again. Scott wasn't here to help me, and I have no idea how Tina would. As I thought her name she walked inside and gasped.<p>

"Alex!" she screamed, quickly going to the ladder and fixing it, careful not to hit me. The steps felt insecure under my feet, but I didn't care. I climbed down as quickly as I could, jumping off the last few steps. Tina stared at me. "Are you okay? You're white as a sheet!" gulping air as if it was unknown to me, I tried to gain control of myself before answering.

"I...I didn't think anyone would come..." I muttered, wondering what had come over me. She couldn't stop staring at me, and it really started to annoy me. "What?"

"Your hair..." she whispered. Confused, she took out her purse and came up with a handheld mirror, giving it to me. I almost dropped the mirror. My bangs were now a luminescent white, almost like Rogue's or snow. Slowly I looked up at Tina, and silently we both wondered the same thing, how the hell did this happen?


	2. Gambit's Fear

(Thank you for reading! Disclaimer: I do not own Gambit a.k.a Remy LeBeau, or Colossus a.k.a Piotr Rasputin, and it also mentions Pein, who comes from Naruto and I don't own him either. Hitan on the other hand, (Gambit's girlfriend) is my friend, and I'm pretty sure she owns all of herself, and I own part of it as well :D so a little background information. Gambit comes from the thieves (tief, or so he calls it) with his father Death a.k.a Jean-Luc LeBeau (who I do not own), his uncle Isaiah (my OC, I do own), two of his fathers friends White Queen a.k.a Emma Frost (do not own) and Walter Sullivan (don't own him either XD), and finally his cousin Roselle (I do own her, another OC). His mother was killed by his father after he found out she had been raping Gambit and locking him in a closet, which will make sense later.)

~Gambit~

The hangover was definately starting to get to me. My head was pulsing as the alcohol made its way out of my system. I seriously should NOT have taken up Pein's offer to get seriously drunk...the boxes in my hands felt heavy as boulders, and my aching arms wanted to just drop them there and then. But they had to make their new home in the closet, or else Hitan would yell at me again. You'd never know the shyest girl here has a voice of a thousand daggers when she's upset. I wonder if it has anything to do with her swordsmanship? Shaking my head, I finally reach the closet, and I open it to reveal a small cramped place full of things no one used anymore. Setting the boxes down, I go in deeper and take each box one by one to set them up top, grumbling curses as I did so. After the last box, I let a sigh of relief, knowing that was the last load for my poor arms. Suddenly it goes dark with a loud bang behind me followed by a small click. I flipped around, unable to see anything I nearly lose my balance and fall into the closed door. Closed door? Why did the door close? Convinced it was one of the pranking kids out to get me for busting their shirt snagging opperation, I bang my fist against the door. "C'mon, let me out!" Nothing. Silence. Frowning I try again.  
>"I'm serious, let me out..." I couldn't even hear the all so familiar giggling or the running footsteps you often hear at the site of crime. The surrounding darkness began to consume me and I felt my breath shallow. My fist started to hit the door with more urgency. Eyes darting to every corner of the room, I began to hypervenilate. Old feelings of being trapped, unfed, and abused came back. "LET ME OUT!" before I knew it, I was slamming my whole body against the door, but the damned door wouldn't open. The walls began to move, or so it felt like. Desperate, I place my hands flat against the door and let the kinetic energy flow to the door, but I couldn't concentrate long enough for the connection to stay firm and the red outline died. Feeling no more oxygen I begin to gasp for air, falling to the ground to try and spread the small space I had. Every word I yelled came out in a strangled scream, and my eyes began to fill my eyes. People were crowded around me, invisible people were touching me and I couldn't stop them...after what felt like eternity, I felt a snap on the door, and I rolled away from it as the pressure made the door cave in. The gleaming light was like freedom, and still on the ground I jumped out.<p>

"Have you been hurt?" I heard a familiar low strong voice ask. The voice had a Russian accent, and sure enough when I looked up the steel clad man was standing above me.

"N-no...t-the door wouldn't open..." he nodded in understanding.

"I know. I heard something from inside and tried to open it, but the lock was jammed and would not let me in."

"Th-thank you..." he nodded again, then looked at me closely.

"Have you done something new with your hair?"

"Wh...wha...? N-no...why?" he helped me up, and he led me into the bathroom so I could see what he was talking about. At the sight of my hair, I felt myself become unballanced with shock. The front of my hair was papery white, no longer the smokey brown like the rest of my hair. The hair looked old and dying. I looked to Colossus, hoping he would know what had happened, but he shrugged, still staring at my hair with greatest curiousity. I looked back to my hair, and the first thing I hoped for was that it wasn't permanant.


	3. Danika's Fear

(Thank you for reading! Disclaimer: I do not own Danika, she is my friends OC, or Francis (her boyfriend) who comes from Left 4 Dead. My friend also made this short story, I'm just the one posting it. So some info...Danika is Francis' girlfriend and is one of the tough girls in the family. She was one of the only people in the family to deny their true love for so long, trying to play "hard to get". Her past is pretty much explained here, or some of it anyway. Enjoy)

Danika

I wasn't sure what to do…Everyone was gone, even the kids. Either at friend's house (the kids), work, shopping, or having fun in town. Even Francis left. But it's not like I cared. I didn't mind being alone I guess. I was just exploring walking around; trying to decide what could entertain me. So I settled with sitting in a family room on the third floor, and watch T.V.

I sat there for about an hour, and then I heard rain outside. I muted the T.V. and looked out the open window at the hard rain poor. I couldn't stop staring, I knew it was coming. And this time I was alone…This time Francis wasn't around to help me hide my fear. Whenever storms happen I only feel secure when he's around. I stared hard…Any moment now it would come…

BOOM! BOOM!

I flinched at the thunder. Slowly I breathed in. "OK, I can last until Francis gets home…just as long as no lightning comes…" I tried to reassure myself. But now I regret saying that out loud. Almost exactly when I said that, lightning struck across the sky and the power went out. I'm not afraid of the dark, but being in the dark enhances the lightning…I jumped under the coffee table on my knees, head lowered to the floor, and my hands covering my head.

"I can't do this! I can't do this! I can't do this! F-Francis! I need you! Please, please come back home!" I quickly got out of the coffee table and sat on my knees in front of the couch and pound my fist into the cushions. "No! I will not allow myself to stoop as low as crying!"

The lightning struck again and my ears were then filled with the sound of thunder. I covered my ears to try and drown it all out, and also closing my eyes. It wasn't working. I quickly stood up and looked around, and noticed an old wardrobe that's used for decoration. Quickly I ran over to it and went inside, closing the doors. I coward at the bottom of the wardrobe pathetically. There was an old, white sheet in there and I grabbed it, wrapped it around me, and held my knees against my chest. The sheet was over my head, covering my eyes. I couldn't help but flinch almost every time the thunder boomed and the lightning cracked.

I felt the tears burning at my eyes, and then they fell. I've never told anyone before…But the last time I cried was when I was 5 years old. My father would beat me whenever I cried, so all my life I've been afraid to do it. It felt weird to do it right…It felt wrong. I needed to be punished…At least, that's what I felt. I didn't have a knife so I used my nails to claw and scratch at my arm until the wounds were deep and bleeding.

Suddenly the doors started to open and I screamed uncontrollably, tears covering my face. Then I felt muscular arms around me. "It's OK, Danika, calm down." Francis. I buried my face into his chest and sobbed and he carried me out of the wardrobe, the sheet still draped around me. "What's wrong, Danika?" He asked, setting me on the couch.

"Th-the storm…" I noticed his weird expression and I looked out the window. It was perfectly sunny outside, not a cloud in the sky.

"Babe, it's over 80 degrees out there, it has been all day…Hey, babe, did you add more white to your hair?"

"No…Why?" I leaned forward and looked into the glass coffee table at my reflection, and more of my hair around my face was white. I lifted up the long strands, all the way at to the ends it was white. I don't know what happened next, but I remember seeing darkness, and Francis screaming, "Babe?"


	4. Ellie's Fear

(Thank you for reading! Disclaimer: I DO own Ellie, she being my OC but I do not own any of the people mentioned except for myself (Space), and Hitan owns herself and Danika. So now onto some info..Deidara is Ellie's boyfriend, and Ellis is her older brother. Ellie comes from the world of Left 4 Dead 2, where in my version it follows the campaigns but with the two groups combined, and no, Bill doesn't die. Ellie's parents were killed by zombies, which is mainly why she fears them, being only 11 when they were killed.)

~Ellie~

People were a little on edge, at first it just seemed like bad luck when Havok nearly fell to his death in Space's room, but when Gambit faced his fear of being trapped and Danika showed herself to have newly white hair as well people started to wonder if "luck" had anything to do with it. A few people are scared, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. Havok never leaves Banshee, Lucy, Space, Hitan, Tina, Blink, or my brother's side. A lot of people are travelling in packs now, whether it be just instinctively or because they feel safer. Death is planning more "trips" (actually missions) for his family so they'd be away from the house. He says that more things just keep popping up, but I know it's because he thinks something's wrong with this whole castle. Francis won't leave Danika alone anymore, following her around like a guard dog and will snap at anyone who talks to her. I've seen Francis paranoid before, but never this badly...

In my room, I sat alone, it was dinnertime and everyone else was eating and like most days I finished early. But something felt wrong in my room, and it was almost enough to propel me away. Sitting in front of my make-up table, I looked through the mirrors at every corner of the room, making sure no one was behind me. A loud noise made me jump and spin around in my chair, and I felt frozen fear come over my body when I saw the closet start rattling. Standing up slowly, I back into the make-up center, trying to put as much distance from the closet as possible. This couldn't be happening...not again...roars erupted from the closet, making me flinch, but I couldn't move or scream. A tank...how the hell did a tank get in my closet? The bag of guns lay in the corner of the room nearest me, but the fear kept me there. A tank...a tank...Bill always said to keep our guard up just in case...I didn't listen, so is this what I'm going to get? What if it realizes it can break the doors? Runs towards me? Get a grip! I can't let what happened last time happen again...the last time a locked tank was in our way...

_"Are you sure, kid?" Bill asked questioningly. My big brother nodded the same wide smile on his lips. The tank roaring inside the train car made me shake nervously._

_"Maybe someone else should do it..." I murmured the others hardly able to hear me._

_"Why? He offered! Go on Ellis!" Rochelle encouraged. Before passing me he held my hand and squeezed tightly, giving a "I'll be okay" smile. He went up the ramp leading to the crashed train wreck and I held my gun at the ready, but every second felt like minutes and every minute felt like hours. Finally he yelled "Get ready!" and yanked the door back, revealing the big pinkish mass that rampaged towards Ellis as soon as it was free. Before anyone could blink, the beast sent Ellis flying out of sight, only his yells were heard. I couldn't believe what just happened. My brother was gone._

_"ELLIS!" I screamed, about to run after him, find him, but the tank started to run towards me. I heard the orders of the others to get back, but time suddenly slowed down. The tank was slowly coming towards me, but I couldn't move, just stared at it come towards me. When I saw the tank begin to raise its beefy arm, I raised my arm to protect my face but it wouldn't help. Before it managed to hit me, it fell to its knees, and died right in front of me. Breathing deeply, I turned without thinking, and behind me Ellis stood with question in his eyes; gun raised and still aimed at the tank that could have killed me._

Pulling myself together, I gave my brain firm orders to run for the guns, but I was already too late. I heard the CRACK followed by the CRASH as the now splintered pieces of the door flew. I stared once more at the tank, roaring its defiance as it came towards me. Before I could take another step a huge arm met contact with the left side of my arm and head, knocking me to the wall next to the guns. In just seconds my brain remembered the bag and I grabbed it, crying as the sudden pain jolted through my body as I moved.

"Ellie?" finding the first gun I could get a hold of I whipped around and raised the pistol, but before I could squeeze the trigger my boyfriend stood with his hands raised and shouting "DON'T SHOOT!" Realization flew over me and I drop the gun immediately.

"Tank! Where'd the tank go?" I spoke quickly and urgently, trying to stand to make sure it wasn't trying to sneak up behind Deidara.

"A tank..?"

"Yes! It broke through the closet-"

"The closet?" he looked behind him, and I did too, and was amazed to find the closet door was completely intact. He turned his gaze back to me and narrowed his eyes critically at my hair. "Are you trying to copy Rogue? 'Cause if you start calling me "sugah" I'm going to-"

"Copy Rogue? Why would you think that?" I suddenly felt drained of energy and spoke softly but desperately, still scared for our lives that the tank was still around. Without another word he helped me off of the ground and lead me back to my make-up center, where from underneath my hat was a fluffy tangle of white hair where my light brown bangs used to be. Disbelieving, I took off my hat and sure enough, all the way to the roots the light brown hair was replaced by bright white. My hands to my mouth, I began to scream and back away from the mirror, and Deidara tried to comfort me while trying to understand why I was screaming. But he didn't understand, whatever hit Havok, Gambit and Danika, it hit me too.


End file.
